Run Away
by PoisonIvyLeague
Summary: Renesmee knows she shouldn't be intrigued by Alec, but when she see's a side of him that no one else does, she happily runs away from her over bearing family to Volterra. The rest of the Cullen's aren't happy about the way her life has gone, but can they really get her back without her changing, and should they?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I sat on my bed, staring out at the setting sun. This was the only time I really got to myself; Jacob was with his father having dinner, while everyone else were all out hunting. My family is kinda big, my mum Bella, has only been a vampire for the same time that I've been alive. I guess I'm pretty much the reason she changed. My dad, Edward, is ollld, but he looks Rosalie is my second mum. She's gorgeous, and not just for a vampire. She's with Emmett, my huggable uncle. He's huge, seriously huge. And strong, mega strong. Then there's Aunty Alice, shes tiny,, but blimey, is she fast. And Uncle Jasper, he kinda scares people. Grandpa Carlisle is the ehad of the family, the oldes and created Dad, Rosalie and Emmett. He also created Grandma Esme. She's not your typical family, none of us are, but she's a doting mother, even if its only adoptive. I only managed to get them all to go out a few months ago, before they would never leave me on my own. I can understand it, since Alice can't see what's going to happen in my future they worry. For a while dad stayed within the distance he could hear my thoughts from, mum soon stopped him from doing that though.

Don't get me wrong, I love my family, I really do. It's nice to have some alone time though. They're always fussing over me, partly because Alice can't see my future, partly because I'm so rare; half human half vampire. I'm not the only one, Nahuel is like me too. He pretty much saved me when I was a kid, just by existing. I can still remember everything that happened like it was yesterday. That was years ago though, no point dwelling on the past. He comes by a lot; he has a thing for me and my mum. Me, because I'm the only other half human half vampire girl who isn't his sister, and my mum, because his mum died giving birth to him, he doesn't understand how mum lived. Jacob doesn't really like him, I don't understand why. He always gets really possessive when Nahuel came to visit. It's weird. Sometimes I look at him, and he's just staring at me, like he's waiting for something. Just like the other day...

*FLASHBACK*

_I was sitting on in my beanbag chair, Aunty Rosalie and Uncle Emmett gave it to me for Christmas last year. I was happily reading my book, when Jacob walked in with my mum._

'_Bella, my love, welcome home' said my dad getting up from his game of chess with Aunty Alice, after giving a grimace to Alice who squeled, knowing that she'd won the game, to give my mum a hug. They rarely kiss; I think there's some inside joke about it everyone always laughs about it. Anyway, mum and Jacob had been away for a couple of days, they had some business to do. I'm not too sure what kind of buisness though._

'_Edward, I missed you.' Replied my mum, hugging him back._

_Jacob had come straight towards me with a huge grin on his face, 'Nessie.' I got up and gave him a hug; we've been friends since I was a baby. 'You haven't changed much, still the same Nessie I left behind'_

'_How was your trip?' I asked._

'_Dull. It would've been a lot more fun if you came with us like I asked.' His smile broadened._

_'I'm sure it would've, but I would have had nowhere to sleep.' I replied_

_'You could've bunked with me.' he said with his doppy smile on his face._

'_Jacob, control yourself.' Groaned my father as he and mum walked past towards the kitchen. My dad can hear people's thoughts, well everyone except my mums. I owndered what Jacob had been thinking to get that response from my dad, best not ask. We're quite a talented family. Dad can hear thoughts, mum can protect herself and others from mental attacks, Aunty Alice can see the future, and Uncle Jasper can feel and control emotions. I can make people see things by touching them._

_I sat back down on my beanbag chair, and Jacob got comfy on the floor beside me. He asked me all about my time whilst he hadn't been here. I told him about the bores of school, and the ride Seth had given me through the forest. I told him about my training, and how I fought with Paul. He stiffened at that. Paul is one of the most... temperamental werewolves. Well, they're not werewolves, they're shape shifters._

'_Oh, and Nahuel came round for a couple days.'_

'_He did? What did he want?' asked Jacob, he was getting weird again._

'_Just wanted to hang out, see how I was. He hasn't been round for a while; we had a lot to catch up on.'_

'_Really? Like what?'_

_Before I could answer an old mixing bowl turned dog bowl was hurled at the back of Jacobs head. I recognised it at once. Before I was born Aunty Rosalie had made it for Jacob, a pun on the werewolf thing, I think._

'_Ow! What the hell was that for?' Jacob yelped, rubbing the back of his head._

'_Jacob, I can hear what your thinking, you idiot. Try to control your thoughts.' Replied my dad. Jeez, he looked peeved, and slightly disturbed. 'That is not something I want running through my head.'_

'_You know, Edward, you could always try not listening into my thoughts.'_

'_It's quite difficult when you're basically shouting mongrel.' Retorted my dad. Uh-oh._

'_What did you call me? I thought we got over name calling years ago, bloodsucker.' Jacob had got up now, both mum and me immediately jumped into action. Mum took dad, I took Jacob. We managed to calm them down, but somehow I still knew something was going to happen between them._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

My thoughts were interrupted by a strangely familiar smell. A scent that I knew and feared. The last time I smelt that scent it was the day I was almost condemned to death. He and his sister were used against my family and friends; well at least they were supposed to be. They didn't know about mum's power. But what was he doing here? How was I going to fight him off if he came to the house? I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed for my father, praying that he was within the distance to hear my mental screams.

'_Dad! Please dad come back! He's here! It's Alec!'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

'_Dad! Please dad come back! He's here! It's Alec!'_

I screamed as loud as I mentally could hoping my dad was within ranger to hear me. I could still smell Alec, he was getting closer. Did he know that I was alone? I looked around my room, searching frantically for something to use against him. I jumped off my double bed, which lay beside my huge bay window, and ran, toward my closet. I had always loved this closet; it was made from a beautiful old oak. I searched through it, finding nothing. Next, I searched through my vanity table, finding nothing that would do him any harm. I turned frantically, there has to be something in here!

His scent was closer now; he was practically at the front door. What am I going to do! Maybe I should just jump out the window and ran to find Jacob, or my family. Maybe he wouldn't find me, but wait. Alec is a powerful vampire; he's part of the Volturi for Gods sake! He must know I'm here. He should be able to smell me, hear my heartbeat, why hadn't he used his power over me yet? He was special, just like me and my family. He could leave me helpless, totally unable to move. Why hadn't he? What is he planning? That's when I heard the knock. A slow, purposeful knock.

Oh God. This is how I'm going to die. He knows I'm here. I might as well just open the door. I walked out of my bedroom door, along the hallway, and jumped over the banister to the ground floor of my home. I walked over to the door, and sent my dad one more telepathic message, just in case.

'_I love you.'_

Slowly, I opened the door to face my fear. I gasped audibly, but quickly rearranged my face to not show my shock to him. He wasn't how I remembered him. He now looked sadder, like he had all but given up. The usual paleness you would see in a vampire wasn't there; it had been replaced by several purpley, bluey, greeny bruises. What had happened to him?

'Renesmee, I remember you. It was an... unfortunate meeting.' Alec didn't sound like himself either. He seemed weakened. I glanced at his eyes, afraid to see the crimson blaze in them, but was shocked to see his eyes looked dull, like he hadn't feed recently.

'Alec.' I acknowledged him verbally.

'I know you probably don't want to see me here. I understand if you are dubious.'

'Of course I am. What are you doing here? Where is your guard?' I asked intrigued.

'In Volterra. I've left.' He looked so ashamed, so sad. For a moment I almost felt sorry for him.

'Why?'

'I found out- It's nothing. You don't need to know why. Please invite me in.'

'I don't need to; you could walk in of your own free will, why do you want me to invite you in?'

'Because if you don't, I will walk away. Show you that I am trustworthy. If you do, then well, at least you can see that I'm polite.' He's logic was right, I suppose. Do I really want to let him?

'Oh crap!' Alec stepped back a little form my sudden outburst, then wrinkled his nose in disgust. Uh-oh. He's smelt him. Damn it!

'What is that fouls smell?'

'That's my friend, Jacob. He's a shape shifter.'

'Oh yes, I remember from when... well you know when.' He seemed strangely hesitant to remember that night. 'May I please come in?'

'I don't think that would be a very good idea, you should probably just go.'

'Ok, I'm sorry that you don't trust me enough. Goodbye, Renesmee Cullen.' With that, he grasped my hand and kissed it softly. As he turned to go, I knew it was a mistake. Standing there, just behind him, was Jacob.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!' yelled Jacob, I've never seen him this scary. Even I flinched away from him. 'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!'

'Jacob please-'

'Renesmee come here now.' I hated when he talked to me like this, but I obeyed, knowing that he was just worried for my safety.

'Huh, I see. I just think you should know, I mean her no harm. I will return when the rest of her family are here, I need to talk them urgently.' Said Alec, I could see that he was telling the truth, he wasn't planning on hurting me. 'But, how did you know I was here?'

Jacob didn't answer, he just growled.

'Oh, I see. You can feel when her emotions are at a peak. That is a strong Imprint you two have there.'

'I'm sorry, but we have a strong what?


	3. Chapter 3

This can't be right. Jacob and I? Imprinted? No, it can't be right. Someone would have said something. Wouldn't they? I would have thought so, I hope so. Unless they didn't know. Mum and dad can't have known. But Alec knew, just be being near us; so they must have known.

I can feel the wind blowing through my hair, tugging at the curls, I can see all the wildlife, hear it, as I'm running after the scent of my family. I can hear Jacob running after me, and Alec after him. I jump into the trees, scaling it as high as I can, and jump from tree to tree like that. I go a little out of my path, knowing that my pursuers would follow the scent this way. I then go back circle retrace my own steps to get back on the path I was following. I repeat that a few times, just in case. My dad taught me to do that.

I could hear my family now, quietly I crawl down the tree, careful to not let their prey hear me. I look to see what they've been hunting. Deer. I see a stag, and Uncle Emmett getting ready to pounce. I have a clear view of the stag, and a clear route to pounce before my Uncle. Swiftly, I spring out of the tree, and onto the stags back, wrapping my legs around its stomach and sinking my teeth into its neck.

'Nice, Nessie.' Comments Uncle Jasper, laughing at the look on Uncle Emmett's face. He's on the floor, looking like he stopped himself mid-pounce.

'We're going home.' Says my dad, he knows what's happened. My mum comes up to me, and gives me a hug. Then, she takes my hand, leading me away with my father.

'Dad! Stop it! Let him go!'

'Edward, sweetheart, calm down.'

'Son, let go of him.'

My dad wouldn't listen to any of us, his grip never once loosened from Alec's neck. He growled in response to a thought I couldn't hear, and threw Alec against the glass windows on the opposite side of the room. The glass shattered around Alec, and he went flying out the window. No one went after him, and almost immediately he was back in the room. He didn't seem angry, or even a little annoyed, he seemed... apologetic.

'Edward, I've told you, I'm sorry. I thought she knew. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew otherwise.' He explained. I was still stuck at the part where Jacob and me Imprinted.

I sat on my beanbag chair, stared out the window, thinking back through the years I have spent with Jacob. He'd always been nice to me, although I knew that when my mum was pregnant he hated me. I suppose an Imprint was a good reason to not hate me anymore. My dad was yelling, the rest of my family trying to calm him down, Alec standing behind my family. I get up, I don't want to be here. I walk up the stairs, into my room, and collapse on my bed.

'Nessie?' Its Jacob, 'Nessie, can I come in?'

'Sure.' He comes and sits on the end of my bed, looking out the window. 'So, an Imprint, huh?'

'Yes. It doesn't mean anything though, well it does, but Nessie, I'm here for whatever you need. A babysitter, a friend, a best friend, a boy friend.' He looked away from me sheepishly. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Whatever you need, I'll be here for you.'

'What if I don't want this?' I know how it sounds when the words come out my mouth, but... I don't care. People have been hiding this from me my whole life. 'You're basically saying that I belong to you. That I'm somehow linked to you, and have been since I was a baby. Did you ever think that I might not want this?'

'I did. Unfortunately, we cant stop it.'

'I'm tired.' I wasn't, I just wanted him to leave me alone. 'Can you go so I can sleep please.'

'Sure, I'll be downstairs if you need me.' He says as he gets up and walks to my door.

'Not like you'll need me to come get you, though huh? You can feel it if I need you, right? That's how you knew Alec was here. It's kind of like you're spying on me.' I lay down, and pull my covers over my head.

I'm not sure how long I layed there, but it was night when I woke to a knock at my door.

'Hello? Who is it?' I asked my voice cracking.

'It's Alec. Can I come in?'

'Erm, one second.' I grabbed my silk dressing gown from the end of my bed, and tied it around me before opening the door. 'Come in.'

'Thanks.' He said as he walked into my room, and followed me to my bed. 'Do you mind if I sit down?'

'No, feel free.' He sat next to me, and looked around my room. 'I really am sorry about what I did. I didn't know that you didn't know.'

'I know, but well, I'm glad I know.' I giggled slightly.

'What re you laughing at?' Alec asked me curiously.

'Us. The whole 'I know' all the time thing. But seriously, I'm glad I found out.'

'You shouldn't have heard it form me though.' Alec seemed really sorry.

'It doesn't matter. No one else would have told me. Do you want to go out?' Alec looked at me, shocked. 'For a walk.'

'Oh, sure.' He stood up, and held out his hand. I put mine in it and stood up. 'Shouldn't you get dressed first?' he asked, his eyes looking down my white silk dressing gown, lingering on my chest and legs, then back up to my eyes.

'No, I'm ok. I'll just put some shoes on quick.' I went to my wardrobe and took out my white ballet pumps. I turned round and with a smile said, 'I'm ready.'

Alec and I had been walking through the woods for a little while now, talking about random stuff. Suddenly, we heard a low growl coming from just ahead of us. Alec took my hand and pulled me behind him. Out of the trees a huge black wolf strode towards us, Alec took up a protective position in front of me. I put my hand on his shoulder, and walked around him.

'Sam?' I knew who it was. Sam Uley, alpha of one the wolf packs. 'Sam, it's Renesmee Cullen.'

'Renesmee, get behind me.' Alec said, 'You don't know what he'll do.'

'He won't hurt me, Alec. Sam, we're just passing by, we won't go over the treaty line, promise.' I flashed him a smile, and grabbed Alec's hand, pulling him along with me. As we walked we heard Sam walking away from us and howl. I wondered who he was calling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Alec and I walked up to the small lake, light beaming down on us. I looked at him, and was amazed by the beams of light bouncing off of him like diamonds. I've seen this before; I do it myself, just not as much. Maybe it was just because the other vampires I've seen do this are my family, but Alec looked hot. I slipped my dressing gown off of my shoulders and let it fall to the ground. I was only in my short white silk night dress now. I walked forward, feeling the cool water lap over my feet. I walked in more, until I was swimming.

'Are you coming or what?' I asked, turning to look at Alec. I flashed him a smile before diving under the water.

He laughed, pulled off his shirt and shoes and joined me in the lake. It was the first time I've ever seen him even smile. It was nice, cute. He swam over to me, circled me and put an arm around my waist under the water. He pulled me closer to him. So close that I was pressed against his chest. He looked into my eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips. I saw him leaning towards to me.

'Oh god, he's going to kiss me. Oh my god' I thought. Then, suddenly a small wave of water splashed into me. Alec's arm had disappeared from my waist, but I heard his laughing just in front of me. I looked up and he was laughing so much I was surprised he hadn't drowned. In revenge I splashed him back, and that was how we spent the next half hour, until we were both laying on the grass by the lake, soaking up the sun and drying our soaked clothes.

As we got closer to the house, we both started to feel uneasy. That feeling multiplied when we heard shouts and thumps coming from the house. We ran together the rest of the way, and found Emmett in a fight with Felix, my dad with Demetri and my mum with Jane.

'Mum? Dad? What's happening?' I shouted.

'Jane? Demetri? Felix? What are you doing here?' shouted Alec at the same time.

Immediately everyone stopped fighting. Alec and I looked at each other and nodded. He went to the members of the Volturi, I went to the members of my family.

'What happened?' I asked.

'Isn't it obvious? They came looking for him, probably wanted to see if we were all dead yet. Is that right Edward.' Answered Jacob. I looked at my dad.

'No. They came looking for him, but only because his scent came this way. They were worried that we were trying to steal him, infiltrate the Volturi so to speak.' Answered my dad.

'Are they going to take him away?' I thought to my dad. He shrugged slightly. 'What are we going to do?' I asked, aloud this time.

'What do you mean? If they want him back, let them take him. He isn't wanted here anyway.' Jacob growled.

'He could get hurt for running away.'

'To be honest, I don't care Nessie, he deserves it. No one cares anyway.' I strode towards him, and slapped him. Feeling a stab of satisfaction as his head snapped round, and I heard the groan of pain, and saw the red print of my hand on his face.

'I care! Shouldn't you be able to feel that, what with our special bond!' I shouted at him, then turned and walked out the door towards the forest.

I could hear them shouting my name, but my dad had taught me well, I knew how to hide my scent trail.

'Please, just give me some space dad. I won't be long, I just need to calm down, promise.' I sent to my dad. I ran to the one place I wanted to be, the lake where Alec and I had been earlier. I felt so safe here; no one would find me here. I sat there for hours, time just flying back without me really noticing how fast.

'Renesmee, I thought I'd find you here.' Alec sat down beside me. Putting an arm over my shoulder he said, 'Everyone's looking for you. They're worried.'

'What did they want?' I asked.

'They want to find you. You just ran off. You've been gone for hours.'

'No. I meant your little welcoming committee. What did they want?'

'For me to go back. Obviously.'

'Are you... Are you going to go back? I mean you told me earlier that you just wanted a break away. But you can't leave The Volturi.' I stumbled over my words, suddenly scared of being left alone without him.

'I have to. Aro requested it himself, and you can't say no when Aro requests something.' He looked down at my hands, which were now covered with his.

'So, an Aro request is more like an Aro demand.'

'Yes' he squeezed my hands.

'So, so you're... you're leaving. Erm, when... when are you going?' Words just didn't seem to want to come out of my mouth right now.

'Tomorrow morning. They want to feed before we leave.' He stood and suddenly was 6 feet away from me.

'You found her then.' It was Jacob, walking into our secluded paddock. 'Why didn't you tell anyone?'

'I told him not to. I wanted some time alone.' I interrupted him before he could get into a Jacob style rant.

'Right, well come on, Nessie.' He took my arm, but I pulled away. He tightened his grip as I turned to Alec.

'Ow. Jacob let go.' I tried to tug my arm away from him. He pulled me to him.

'I can feel it Nessie. You and him. And it's not going to happen. Your family won't allow this.' He told me in a low voice.

'Jacob, get off me! Let me go!' I saw a hand make contact with Jacob's face, and as Jacob stumbled back, he threw me behind him. I sent screams to my dad, praying that he would find us, and stop the fight that was unfolding in front me.

'You should never have hurt her.' Alec said, dodging punches from Jacob, he was calm. Jacob definitely wasn't.

'Jacob! Please stop!' I shouted, as he threw Alec across the clearing into the lake. I could see his anger getting the best of him, he was changing, he was becoming the wolf. He could kill Alec if he changed into that thing. Alec could kill him though too. I didn't want either of them to die. I had to choose.

Jacob- my best friend for 16 years, he's stood by me, stuck up for me, protected me. We have a bond, and I do love him.

Alec- I first met him when I was a couple of months old; he had come with the rest of his coven with e intention to kill me. I'd only really known him for a couple of days, but I did feel close to him.

But who did I want most? Who would be able to look after me most? Who could I see myself with? Right, I had decided. This was what I really wanted. I ran into the middle of the fight, turned to Jacob, and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

As I kissed Jacob, I could feel the tension running out of him. His shoulders slumped and he put his arms around my waist. I knew that he wasn't going to phase, so I pulled away.

'Nessie, what's wrong? What happened?' my dad asked, running into the clearing.

'Nothing. It's sorted.' I replied, sending him a mental visual of what happened. I saw him tense, and nod slightly.

'We should go home then. Now we've found Nessie.' Everyone nodded in agreement with my dad, and all walked home together. I ran a little ahead, holding my dads hand, so that Jacob couldn't hold mine. When we got back to the house, my family were worried sick. I reassured my family, hugging them each in turn, except for Emmett of course. He just got a friendly family punch. My mother didn't let me go for ages. After, I ran upstairs to my room, complaining about homework so no one would follow. I sat on the ledge of my balcony, feeling the soft breeze against my face and watching the stars when I heard a knock at my door.

'Must be Jacob... great.' I thought. I sat silently; I don't really want to talk to him right now.

'Renesmee?' Alec. I jumped up and ran to my door. He looked so tense. 'I just thought I would come to tell you that I'm leaving.'

'I know, tomorrow.'

'No, in an hour.' He was so closed off, why was he leaving early? My stomach clenched as I realised what he was saying. He was leaving for good. I only had a hour left with him.

'Come in. Please.' He walked in, and I closed the door before starting the little speech I'd been thinking about. 'I'm sorry. You don't understand though. I've grown up with Jacob, for my whole life he's been here. I have a bond with Jacob, not only the Imprint, but a familial bond too. I've seen him angry, I've seen him phase, and I know what he can do. I've seen it first hand, trying to protect me from something I don't need protecting from.'

'But I was protecting you. I was protecting you from him.' Alec interrupted, turning to look at me. He walked towards me, until I had backed up so much I was against the wall. He put his arms either side of me, caging me, whilst he spoke. 'After yesterday, in the lake, we connected too, Renesmee. I wasn't the one who hurt you, he was.'

'That's why I did it. He could've killed you. I couldn't let him kill you. My mum once told me how Rachel had calmed down Paul. Do you know them? Rachel's Jacob's sister, Paul's like Jacob. They have an Imprint. Paul's really... temperamental. No that's too nice a word, he has anger issues. My mum told me that she calmed him down before he phased by kissing him. It was the only thing I could think of to do. I couldn't let him hurt you, Alec.' I explained quickly. Then added, 'I don't want to lose you.'

He stroked my hair out of my face and whispered, 'Then you won't.' Before kissing me tenderly. I kissed back; this is what I had wanted. I had wanted Alec. My hands were on his chest, holing the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to me. His hands were in my hair, stroking down my back. Everything was amazing. Then I was pushing him away, remembering what he had come here to tell me. He took hold of my hand, softly pulling me towards him.

'What's wrong?' he asked me, looking into my eyes.

'You're leaving.' I answered walking away from him. 'I can't do this, knowing that you're leaving in a hour. I can't- I'm sorry, Alec.'

He came to my side, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. He softly kissed my cheek, my heart fluttered. Then he whispered, 'Run away with me.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hii guys! sorry it took so long to update,,, ive had tons of college work to do. Good news though... HALF TERM! which means loooooots of updates:) sorry this and the last chapter are short... following chapters will be longer promise:)**

**thanks for reading... please review:) x**

* * *

Chapter 6.

'Run away with me.' He whispered to me.

'Run away? What do you mean?'

'I know it sounds strange, quick. I want this though, Renesmee. I want to be with you, but you know we can't do that here. Come away with me, please.' He asked, holding my hands tight.

'But Alec my family, I can't leave them.'

'You can visit. Renesmee, they won't allow us to be together if we are here. I love you.' My heart jumped. I love you, this was the first time he said that to me. I knew he meant it, and I love him too. He's right, of course, my family would never allow us to be together.

'But, where... where would we go?' I asked, slowly coming round to the idea of running away.

'You will come back with us.' Replied a cold voice. Jumping slightly, I turned around and saw Jane standing a few feet away from us. Just behind her was Demetri and Felix. 'I am sure Aro would not mind having someone else in Volterra. We leave in an hour. Pack lightly, Renesmee, then meet us back here.'

'Jane, you can't plan things, what about Alice?' mumbled Felix. Jane turned on him.

'She cannot see our future now. Renesmee, go pack.' She's right, now that they're future involves me Alice won't be able to see them.

I walked back to the house slowly, I knew what I was going to pack, and it wasn't a lot. I jumped in through my bedroom window, and saw a note resting on my pillow. Picking it up, I recognised Jacob's handwriting.

_Nessie,_

_We need to talk, come find me when you get back. I don't know where you've gone, but I will leave you to sort out things out. It's been a long couple day for you. I'll be at home, come find me._

_Love ya, Jacob x_

What was he going to think when I didn't see him? He'd know. I wonder if he can feel it now, that I'm slipping away from him, getting ready to leave his life forever. I hope he doesn't come find me, what would happen about our Imprint? Would he feel it? Could he feel what I felt in the clearing when Alec told me he loved me? I wish I didn't have to leave him, but to be with Alec I have to, I have to leave my whole family.

I grabbed my bag, and threw in a few tops, some jeans, a jumper, a nightdress, a pair of trainers, and a hairbrush. I looked around my room, before leaving, but ran back to grab the letter form Jacob. Then I left mum and dad a quick note, telling them I love them, but I want to be with Alec, I also told them I would come visit. I left it on my bed, and jumped from my window. I ran through the woods and got to the clearing early. Alec was sitting on the grass, and turned around when he heard me. He jumped up and ran to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing away the tears I hadn't realised were falling down my face.

'It's ok, Renesmee, it's ok.' He said holding me tightly, I hid my face into his chest, and let all my tears fall until I heard Jane, Demetri and Felix walking into the clearing. I pulled away from Alec.

'Lets go. Demetri, Felix stay behind them.' Jane said and walked away. Alec took my hand, and pulled me along behind Jane. As they were told, Demetri and Felix stayed behind us. Then I walked away from the life I had known for 16 years, and into a life where anything could happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6.

_Volterra._

I stood in front of Aro and the rest of the Volturi, Alec was still beside me, but I felt totally intimidated. They were all wearing black, all standing deadly still in formation. Aro walked towards me, and held out his. I stared at it, feeling stupid. Was I supposed to shake his hand? My dad had always told me never to let Aro touch my hands. I remember that day when he came to kill me. He had held my hand then. I looked at Alec for support, he nodded, so I held my own hand out to Aro who swiftly took it.

'Ah, welcome to our home Renesmee.' He smiled, 'I will have Jane show you to your room. There are clothes in the closet for you, they should fit.' He turned to Jane, who walked from the room. Alec squeezed my hand, and whispered in my ear.

'It's ok, I'll find you later.' Then he pushed me towards to the door after Jane. I quickly followed her, not wanting to get lost in here. She took me to the other side of the castle, and stopped in front of two large oak doors.

'This is your room.' Then she turned and walked away, leaving me in a strange place on my own. I pushed the oak door open, and walked into my new room. Gasping I looked around, mesmerised. My room was huge, it had to be as big as my whole house back in Forks. I walked in and closed the door behind me. First I walked to the closet, although it was more of bedroom than a closet. It was a whole walk in wardrobe which didn't have doors, that's how I knew it was a wardrobe. I opened my bag and saw the note from Jacob. Quickly I took it out, and put it in the closet drawer I could find. I covered it with my tops, and then in the next drawer down put my jeans.

I walked around the wardrobe putting my clothes away, and looking at the clothes already in the wardrobe. The were all made of the finest materials, they must have been so expensive. I looked around the rest of my room, in my en suite bathroom, complete with Jacuzzi bath, and my massive balcony. I had been in my room for about an hour now, and was enjoying taking running jumps onto my queen sized bed. I had just landed on my bed after a decent swan dive, when I heard claps from my door. I jumped up and saw Alec standing just inside my room, closing my door.

'Very nice.' He said walking towards me. I smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. 'Welcome home.'

Suddenly I felt incredibly tired. 'Thanks. Do you mind if go to sleep? The trek here was tiring, and you know, I sleep.' I said, weirdly it sounded like I was apologising for sleeping. He seemed fine with it though, as he pulled me towards my bed. He picked me up in his arms and softly put me on the bed. I pulled the covers around me, and he lent down to me.

'My room is just down the hall. I'll be there if you need me.' He kissed my forehead, and added 'Goodnight my love.'

I lay in bed for hours, unable to sleep. My mind wouldn't shut up, every time I closed my eyes I saw my family finding the letter. I saw how my family would react, I saw Jacob. I could hear every sound, and started to imagine things that probably weren't there. After a while I decided to go to Alec, maybe he could shut off my mind. I slid out of bed, and looked down at the midnight purple night dress that came down to my thighs. I walked down the candle lit corridor, and knocked on the door at the end. A moment later the door was pulled open and Alec stood in front of me.

'Renesmee, what's wrong? What's happened?' he looked so serious.

'Nothing, I just can't sleep, can I come in?' I asked before he took my hand and pulled me into his room. His room was basically the same as mine, except where mine was painted deep purple his was black. His eyes became wide as he registered what I was wearing.

'You look... amazing.' He purred in my ear. We walked over to his bed, and sat on it. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped me in his arms. 'I love you, my beautiful Renesmee.' I closed my eyes, smiled and feel into a deep sleep.

*DREAM*

_I'm sitting in a field of white bluebells. In a long flowy white dress. I can hear a river flowing somewhere nearby, but it's being drowned out by an arguement. I walk towards it, and see my family. My dad and Jaob are shouting at eachother, everyone olses is holding them apart from each other. I ran over to them, realising that I'm wearing heels, to stop them. _

'_Stop it! Dad! Jacob! Stop it!' I shouted, alothoug I was standing right next to them they didn't seem to hear me._

'_It's your fault she's dead!' Dead? Who's dead? 'If it wasn't for you my daughter would still be alive with us!' shouted my dad._

'_Do you think I like this? I feel so empty without her! I felt the moment she died, it was like something inside me died too!' Jacob shouted back. _

'_Guys, what are you talking about? I'm right here!' I scream at them. _

_Everyone stops, and looks at me, except it's more like they're looking through me. I look around and see my beautiful meadow is black, full of death. Bodies are everywhere, I can hear moans coming from some of them. Then I hear a merciless laugh. I look at the owner of the laugh and gasp. The hair is short, bouncing with curls and black. She is dressed in a full length midnight purple dress, with killer black heels. Her eyes are glaring red at my family. When she speaks her voice is as cold as ice, it sends a shiver up my spine._

'_I couldn't help it, I was just so hungry.'_

_Alec comes out of the shadows and stands beside her._

'_Time for the main course, my love.'_

_I stand unable to move, unable to help, unable to scream as I see my family being hunted my boyfriend and myself._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

My eyes snapped open; I looked up, to see Alec watching me. He was smiling, and then when he knew that I really was awake he moved his head down and kissed me softly.

'Good morning. You didn't sleep very well did you?'

'What? What do you mean?' I ask, snuggling against him.

'You were tossing and turning, moaning screaming. You even started hitting me. What were you dreaming about?' he explained.

'I... I dreamt of my family. Dad and Jacob were fighting, and then they just stopped and looked. They looked at me, but it wasn't me. It was a different me, a darker me. I was so evil.' I looked up at him, 'I'm going to change aren't I? I'm not going to be me for much longer am I?'

Alec sat up, 'Do you want to change?'

'I don't know. I want to fit in here, but I still want to be me.'

'Then we'll make sure that that happens.' He said and took my face in his hands. 'I will do anything to make sure that you are happy.'

I walked back to my room, and headed straight for my wardrobe already thinking about what I was going to wear that day. I decided on a black corseted top, a deep purple mini skirt and black knee length boots. I ran my brush through my hair and grabbed the cloak that was hanging on the back of my door before walking out of my room and up to the main room. As I got closer more vampires joined me. Suddenly, I felt incredibly intimidated, and I'm sure they all know it. A hand rests on my shoulder and I whirl around, my heart beating ridiculously fast.

'Renesmee, it's just me.' Alec says. As he registers what I'm wearing his mouth falls open. 'You look... amazing.'

'Really? I feel a little... I don't know. Is it totally stupid that I'm really intimidated?'

'No, of course not. You're used to being with your family, a vegetarian family. It's natural for you to feel weird for a while, but trust me, you'll get used to the set up here.'

He took hold of my hand and lead me into the main room, Aro was already there, as were Marcus and Caius. As I entered with Alec, Aro stood up and walked towards me.

'You look beautiful Renesmee. I can definitely see your mother and father in you. Did you sleep well?' he asked

'Yes, thank you. Also, thank you for my wardrobe, the clothes are amazing.'

'Your welcome, anything to make you feel more comfortable. Although, Renesmee, you look troubled. What's wrong child?' he asked. I didn't know whether to answer or not, so I settled with telling him half the truth.

'I just had a bad dream, I'm fine though.' I smiled, and hoped that he was fooled.

'Ah, well why you don't and Alec go and stand with the rest of the guard.' He walked back to his chair and sat down. I looked up at Alec, who gave me a dazzling smile and then pulled me with him to the rest of the guard.

*2 MONTHS LATER*

Even though it's only been 2 months since I moved here, I do feel like one of them. Which in a way, I suppose, is bad. I haven't forgotten my family though, I never will. I asked Aro if I could be excused from their feeding. I had a few problems because of that, but Alec made sure that everyone knew that he would sort out anyone who hurt me.

'I should probably get up, shouldn't I Elvis?' I felt him laying next to me, and as I said his name he popped his head up. He looked at me with his big brown eyes, begging for me to let him stay where he is comfortable. 'If I have to get up and out of me, you do too.' He licked my hand as I picked him up.

'Oh, you're up then.' Alec's voice came out of nowhere, and as I turned around I saw the steam flowing out the door of my bathroom. Alec was standing in a towel and walking towards me. I put Elvis on the floor and put my arms round his neck as he got to me. His arms went round my waist and he kissed my neck. 'So, you do like the puppy then?

'Yes. Very much. He's so cute.' I answered.

'So, please tell me why you called him Elvis?' I smacked his chest playfully.

'Elvis was awesome, and when he was young he was gorgeous. Plus I love him. And you gave me the puppy and the right to call him what I wanted.'

'Good point.' He kissed my neck again and pushed me against the bed. I landed with a small bounce on the mattress, with Alec on top of me, his towel falling away from him.

His hand slid down to my thigh and pushed up my silk nightdress, skimming it over my shoulders and throwing it to the floor. He kissed me again with more passion than before, and trailed his lips down my neck and shoulders, kissing every part of my body he could. I knew where this was leading. His lips came back to mine, and we crushed our bodies together. We heard a knock at the door.

'Eurgh.' I moaned aloud.

'Ignore it.' Alec whispered in my ear as the tip of his tongue explored my neck.

'Hey! I do not care what you two are doing in there! Aro wants to speak to Renesmee! NOW!' Jane's annoyed voice came through the door. I pushed Alec off me, and walked to my closet.

'Good morning Aro. Jane told me that you wanted to speak to me?' I asked as I walked into the main room.

'Ah, yes. Renesmee please follow me into my library.' He turned and walked away. I gave Alec a quick peck on the cheek and followed him. When I got into Aro's personal library I closed the doors behind me, and stood waiting for further instructions from Aro. 'You will want to sit, my dear.'

I did as he said, and sat in the chair opposite Aro. He looked worried, and was holding a few pieces of paper in his hands.

'Aro? What is it? What's wrong?' I asked Aro, leaning forward in my chair. He had become like a father to me, looking after me, making me feel welcome. 'Aro?'

'Renesmee. I received a letter from your Grandfather this morning. He, your Uncles Jasper and Emmett, and Aunts Alice and Rosalie are going to be visiting soon.'

I gasped in shock. Why would they want to come here?

'What about my mother and father? And Grandma Esme?' my voice came out as barely a whisper.

'They are not coming.'

'Did they say why they are coming?'

'I am afraid not.' He placed his hand on mine. 'If you do not wish to see them, you will not have to. You know I will not make you do anything.'

'When are they coming?' my voice was becoming more confident now.

'Tomorrow evening'

'Tomorrow? Can I go for a walk? Come back and talk again later? Once I have had time to think about his?'

Of course you can Renesmee. I will make sure no one interrupts you. You may go now.' I stood up and walked towards the door. 'And Renesmee? I like Elvis.'

I looked to the floor, and sure enough Elvis had followed me in here.

'I do like Siberian Huskies' Aro said, smiling.

'So do I, sir.' Then I walked out, past the guard, and Alec, straight to the doors, until I was in the town of Volterra. I continued walking, to the walls of Volterra, and walked out. From there I ran straight to the forests.

I found my way to the small lake that Alec had brought me to when I had started feeling home sick. There was a high rock that we used as a ledge to dive off, and some smaller ones that we usually just sat on and talked. Today I headed for the small flat rock that was a little away from the waters edge unlike the others. I sat on it and crossed my legs. I closed my eyes. I thought of Jacob.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

He sat on his bed, legs crossed. His head was in his hands. He looked so sad, it was horrible knowing that I was the reason for that sadness.

'Oh Jacob.' I sighed.

He looked up questioningly and glanced around the room.

'Nessie? Nessie is that you? Where are you?' he asked bewildered.

'It's Renesmee! No one calls me Nessie anymore.' I snapped at him.

'Sorry, but you'll always be Nessie to me. Are you really here?' he smiled.

'No. I'm in I- I'm away. Not in Forks.' I scowled myself for almost telling Jacob where I was.

'Come back. Nessie please. Everyone misses you. Nessie, we want you back.' Jacob pleaded.

'No Jacob. I'm not coming back, I've changed. I'm going to change more as well, I just... I wanted to talk to you before I couldn't.'

'What? What are you talking about? I don't get it.'

'Jacob, soon I won't be able to do this. I wont be able to talk to you, not like I am now. We still have the Imprint, but soon enough we wont.' I explained.

'What? Of course we will. You can't break an Imprint Nessie.'

'I'm sorry Jacob.' I whispered, and then I opened my eyes.

It had started to rain. That was the first thing that I noticed when I opened my eyes. It was raining, I couldn't tell what was rain and what was tears falling down my cheeks. Slowly, I got up and started to walk back to my home.

I got back to my room, and saw Alec sitting on my bed. He looked up as I came in. I'd never seen him like this before, worried. He ran over to me, and grabbed my arms.

'Where have you been! Where did you go!'

'To the forest. I had some stuff to think about. Some of my family are coming here tomorrow.' I replied quietly.

'I'm sorry. I didn't know.' He let go of me and walked to my bed.

'Its ok.' I followed him and sat on his lap. 'I've been thinking recently. I want to... I want you to... I just...' I sighed, not knowing how to explain this to him.

'Renesmee, its ok. You can tell me anything.'

'I still have an Imprint with Jacob. I can still feel him, and he can me. I'm still linked to him, more so than I am with you.' I could feel him becoming tense. 'Alec calm down. I'm not saying what you think I'm saying. I don't want to go back. I want to stay... with you. But I don't want to have this connection with Jacob, because its taking away some of the connection we have. So, I want to break it.'

'Renesmee, I understand what you're saying, but you can't break an Imprint.'

'Yes, you can.' He looked at me confused. 'for an Imprint to work, the Imprintees, in this case, being Jacob and I, have to have souls. My dad didn't want to change my mum to a vampire because he thinks that vampires don't have souls. Plus, they both have to be alive.'

'Renesmee, what are you saying?'

'I'm alive. A half vampire.'

'Yes, what are you getting at?'

'Bite me. Change me completely. When I'm a full vampire, the Imprint will break.'

Alec looked shocked. He picked me up and put me on the bed, then walked away form me. I knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't like the idea, but I thought that he would do it. He turned to face me, staring straight into my eyes.

'It would hurt. A lot. I don't want you to go through that.'

'It wouldn't hurt as much as with a human. I'm already half way there. Don't you want me?' I really wanted this, and I knew that if I asked that he would cave. I got up and walked to him, I took his hand in mine, and kissed his lips softly. Without taking my lips off his, I pulled him back to the bed. I laid down, pulling him on top of me. His lips trailed to my neck, so I got ready for the piercing pain, but it never came. Alec sat up, and looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

'I can't. I can't hurt you like that.' He got up and walked to the door. 'I'm sorry sweetheart.'

I wasn't gong to give up that easily though. So I got up and walked towards Felix's room. I knocked, and walked in. He was sitting on his bed, which like everything else in the room was black. I closed the door behind me.

'Renesmee? What are you doing here?' he asked.

'I wanted to ask you a favour. I want you to change me. I want to be a vampire. A full vampire, not half a human.' I explained quickly.

'Does Alec know?'

'Yes. Yes, he does.' I lied, because I knew if I told him the truth he wouldn't do anything.

'You want me to do it?' I nodded. 'When?'

'Now.'

'Now!'

'Yes, some of my family are coming here tomorrow, or later. I don't know what the time is. Just do it.' I said, walking towards him. He moved over so that I could sit next to him on the bed. He put his arm around me, and kissed my neck, before sinking his teeth into it. I gasped at the searing pain. Soon enough, I blacked out.

Jacob's P.O.V.

Bella was sitting in her daughters room with Edward when I walked in. They both looked up, and sighed. I guess they thought I was someone else.

'Have they gone then?' I asked.

'Yeah, they've gone and left us here.' Bella said angrily. Edward squeezed her hand.

'I think you should go. I think you should go now. I have a strange feeling. Its like a knot in my stomach, I dunno, its strange.' I remembered what had happened earlier, I had talked to Renesmee. Edward looked up and I knew that he must have seen it too.

Before I could explain to Bella, who was looking at us both with annoying glances, I felt it. Like a part of me was dying. The pain was unbelievable. I fell to my knees yelling out. I felt like I was being ripped apart, like every cell, every fibre of my being was being ripped in two. The pain lasted for almost half hour. It just got worse. A fire running through me. When it was over I felt nothing. I felt hollow, like a part of me was missing. I explained everything to Bella and Edward.

'The Imprint. The Imprint has been broken.' Edward said remorsefully.

'No. No! It can't be! Edward you said- you said that it could only be broken if one of them died! It can't be broken!' Bella was hysterical. Edward grabbed her and held her close to him. She pushed away from him. 'We have to go. Now!'

And with that, Bella jumped out the window. We both knew where she was going, so we followed.


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys! im sooo sorry its been forever since iv updated. but i have a plan now, that im going to try as hard as i can to stick to. there arent many chapters left for this fic! :(heres the nextchapter! enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 10.

Renesmee POV.

I woke up a few day later. The pain had gone. Nothing had changed to much. I could hear a little better. I could see a little better. I couldn't feel my heart beating against my chest. I looked up to see Alec sitting at the end of my body, stroking Elvis.

I coughed a little, getting there attention. Alec was beside me in an instant, one of his hands in mine, the other stroking my cheek. He sighed.

'I think I'm going to miss your warm skin. Usually you would've blushed by now.' He dipped his lips to mine. 'But at least your alive. Well as alive as you can be.'

'It worked then.' I said.

'Yes.' Then his eyes flashed a brighter red, and went still as stone. 'Why didn't you tell me? You could've told me you were planning this.'

He stood up and walked away from me.

'No , I couldn't. you wouldn't have let me do it.'

'Of course I wouldn't! it was a stupid idea! He could've killed you! There was no reasoning behind this decision Renesmee!'

I flinched as he shouted at me. Sure, he didn't know why I did it, I hadn't told him. But he didn't have to be mad at me. I thought he knew me. At least that he knew me enough to know I wouldn't do anything like this without thinking about it first.

'Yes, there was. There was a reason.' I sat back down on the bed. 'I told you, Alec.'

Alec pulled me close to him, and soothed me while I fell apart.

I knew this was what I wanted, but my parents were going to be so mad. My Imprint with Jacob had been the only connection to home that I had. Now I didn't even have that.

'You miss them don't you.'

'Yes. So much.'

'Renesmee, my beautiful Renesmee. Do you remember what you talked to Aro about before you turned? I know it's going to b difficult, but I want you to try and remember.'

We sat for a while in silence while I tried to remember. And then I did.

'My family! They're coming here!' I shouted.

'They're already here. Probably in the Throne Room. Everyone has been waiting for you to wake up. And Aro told me to bring you there as soon as you did.' He looked down at me, 'Are you ok with going now?'

'Yeah. Lets get it over with.'

Alec POV.

We walked, hand in hand, into the Throne Room. Aro stood as we entered the room, I could see the Cullen's in the corner stand up too. Renesmee just looked at Aro with a grin on her face.

'Ah, Renesmee. You look stunning.' Aro commented.

'Thank you, Aro.' She hugged him. The only person who would ever hug Aro, and the only one he would ever let. His eyes glazed over for a second as he read her mind. Then he blinked, and they stepped away. 'I see. That's interesting. Alec.' He put his hand out, and mirrored him.

I knew he could se everything, if I could blush I probably would have. The thoughts I was having of Renesmee when she first opened her eyes to me were memories I wish he couldn't see. His lips curled into a small smile, before letting me go. I went straight back to Renesmee's side, she had stood next to Felix now.

Suddenly, the of the Volturi stiffened. We all smelt it. It smelt like wet dog. I knew that smell. I wrapped my arms around Renesmee, and pulled her a little behind Felix. The Cullen's started walking towards the door, lead by Carlisle of course. The doors flew open, and I felt Renesmee stiffen into me, like she was trying to hide herself in my body. We heard the shouting, hell everyone in Italy probably heard the shouting. Then everyone was calm.

'Jasper' Renesmee whispered with a smile. She wasn't very good with shouting. It was going to be difficult, what with her joining our Coven and all. Three heads snapped up, looking our way.

'Nessie! You're alive!' the mutt exclaimed, and started to run towards her.

Felix crouched in front of her, and I pushed her behind me, crouching down to. Heidi, Demitri and Jane were also by our sides, crouching, baring there teeth. Aro stood beside Renesmee, hands on her shoulders.

'Jacob. Stay where you are. They'll rip you apart without hesitation.' Edward called out to him.

'I don't care! What is she doing in the middle of them like that!' the dog yelled.

'She thinks she's joining them' Edward said calmly.

'Thinks? Oh she is!' I yelled at them.

'No. My daughter is coming home with us.'

'This _is _her home. Here, with me.' I could hear growling coming from the Cullen's and the mutt. Renesmee put her small hand onto my back, and stood beside me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

'Alec. I don't want a fight.' she looked into my eyes, and sounded so vulnerable, so scared.

I stroked her cheek softly, and pulled her into me. 'I know my love. I know. But I wont let them take you away from me. You belong with me now.' I kissed her forehead, before the snarling got to much and I was being thrown away from her.

Everything went to quickly. I heard Renesmee scream. I saw the Cullen's charge at us. I saw the mutt burst into fur. I saw four other wolves run into the room and attack us. Everyone was fighting. Renesmee screamed my name, her voice was becoming more and more distant. Her scent slipping away. I fought my way through the crowds, until I got the hall. I realised her parents weren't fighting, neither was the mutt. I raced down the hall, but was knocked to the floor by a boulder of vampire. He stood above me, looking at me deadly serious.

'Stay away, if you know what's good for you. We will do anything to protect that little girl'

And then he ran away from me. Leaving me on the floor, empty alone. And feeling as if half of me was missing. I had only just really gotten my Renesmee, and they had just taken her. Against her will.

I ran to her room, her scent was still here on everything. I picked up her bed sheets and breathed her sweet scent in. she was gone. My stone heart cracked.

* * *

**oh no! im writing the next chapter right now!**

**please review!**

**T x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Renesmee POV.

I screamed for Alec as he was thrown away from me by father, and as he grabbed me and ran. I screamed as loud as I could, but I doubted he could hear me. The noise coming from the throne room was deafening.

My mother was beside us now, Jacob behind us. I could smell him. I cried for Alec. Suddenly my father jumped. How are we already out on the street? He threw me in the back of a car, my mother sat beside me. Jacob ran alongside the car. I tried to grab for the door handle, but my mothers hands stopped me. Why hadn't Alec come for me yet?

'I'm sorry it had to come to this sweetheart, but you'll realise soon. It's for the best.' my mother tried to tell me.

I ignored her and turned in my seat, looking over the cars that were speeding behind us, to Volterra which was slowly becoming a dot in the distance. I remembered all the times I had had there. Dancing with Alec. Learning to fight with Alec, trying it out with Felix. Making the mistake of yelling at Jane, who had proceeded to fight me with her ability. It had hurt like hell, but Alec had quickly come to my rescue; numbing my pain with his ability. My dad flinched noticeably at that memory. I remembered laying on the roof with Alec, as I told him the names I had made up for the stars, and he told me the real names. I remembered playing hide and seek around the castle with Felix, Heidi, Demitri and Jane, who had become my friend by then. I remembered how we bonded, over a love of making Alec feel awkward. We traded secrets and learnt a few more when we ganged up on him.

I remembered laughing with Aro, feeling welcomed and like I belonged. I remembered the look on Caisus' face when I suggested we had a disco one night.

Then I remembered Alec, Alec kissing me, holding me tight, stroking my hair, running his hands over my body. I remembered his stone chest, his perfect chiselled body. I remembered his carrying me away from Felix and Jane. We had only been having a laugh, but he told me that he had wanted me so much right then that he was actually thinking about taking me right there and then in front of Felix and Jane. I remembered the next day when they had told us that we may have well had stayed in the room with the volume our screams had gotten.

My dad skidded to a stop, and turned round to face me. His face was contorted with anger. I could see it in his eyes. I knew he was hurting seeing his daughter so happy with the Volturi. So I rubbed it in a little more. I remembered Alec telling me he loved me, I remembered Aro giving me a present.

I touched my neck, where my necklaces lay. I picked one of them up, it was simply with the letter V on it. And then the other, a red crystal heart, with a golden letter R, and a black A.

I looked my dad in the eyes, picked up my mums hands and remembered when I got given these necklaces.

*FLASHBACK*

_It was a month after I had gone to Volterra. Alec and I were in one of the training rooms; he thought he could beat me easily, but I had already got him on the floor. His face looked up at me in surprise._

'_I may only be a half vampire, but don't underestimate me.' I giggled._

_He scoffed, stroked his hands to my waist and flipped me over. I could see the gleam of mischief in his eyes, as he smirked at me._

'_You should be glad. When I attack, I start right here.' _

_He put his fingertips to my neck, softly drawing an 'x'. _

'_Then, I grip my prey here.' _

_He wound his arm around my back, to my neck. _

'_And pull my prey towards me like this.' _

_He pulled me up. _

'_And trap them.' _

_I felt my back hit the wall. _

'_And finally, I give in to my urges and attack their sweet throats, right here.' _

_He kissed my neck, sending shivers down my spine._

_I used to be funny about this, I didn't like the idea of him drinking from people, it was a veggie thing. Now, though, I had accepted it. He sometimes came hunting with me, instead of dining with his family. I was never around then. I may have accepted that he feed from humans, but I just couldn't deal with the screams and the silence that followed them._

_I was about to reply when Jane sauntered in, her glare falling on me. I still hadn't found a way to become friends with her, although we could actually talk now. She told us that Aro wanted to see me immediately in the Throne Room. We followed her through the halls until we got there._

'_Ah. Renesmee, Alec.' Aro welcomed us. 'Now, Renesmee. You have been here for a little over a month now, and I think its time that you formally join our family.'_

_I could feel Alec stiffen beside me._

'_Alec, I didn't mean it like that. I have something to give you Renesmee. Something to make you feel more at home here.' Aro reached out his hand to mine, I could see a long box in it. 'Take it. Its yours.'_

_I slowly took the box, and opened it. A silver necklace with the letter V gleamed up at me. I felt a smile spread across my face, and Alec loosen up._

'_Aro, it's beautiful. Thank you so much.' I quickly hugged him, before realising what I was doing. As I pulled away the whole of the Guard had tensed, but Aro simply smiled at me._

'_I'm glad you like it, Renesmee. Here. Let me put in on for you.'_

_A few hours later, Alec and I were back in my room. We sat on my bed talking. Suddenly, he stood up._

'_Renesmee, I wanted to give you something. I understand if you don't like it, or don't want it.' he raced back to his room, but was back to me within seconds. _

_A small box was in between us on the bed. _

'_It may not be as extravagant as what Aro gave you, but it means that even when I'm not right here, we're always together.' he slowly flipped the lid open, and saw the most beautiful necklace. I gasped, and quickly took it out of the box. _

'_Do you like it?' Alec asked me tentatively._

_I felt my eyes start to water. 'Alec, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I love it!'_

_He quickly clasped it around my neck, and kissed me._

'_I love you. And now, we will always be together. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I will always protect me, always love you, and never let you go.'_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I opened my eyes, my parents were staring at each other. My dads face was filled with rage, my mum looked worried. I quickly let go of her hand, turned and stared out of the window. It wasn't long until I closed my eyes, knowing that I would dream of Alec, like I did every night.

* * *

**Please please please review! :)**

**The next chapter is being written right now! :D**

**T x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Renesmee POV.

When I woke up I was back in my room. I slowly opened my eyes, not wanting to let my dream slip away. I could smell bacon, eggs, sausages and toast coming from somewhere in the cottage. I sat up. Huh, we're at the cottage. We hardly ever come here now. I looked at my bedside table, and saw three pictures; one of my whole family from when we went to the Amazon Forest, another of my parents and I when I was little, and one of me and Jacob and I. I was on Jacobs back getting a piggyback ride, I could still remember that day so clearly, my shoes had been killing me, and the car had broken down.

I remember wondering why Jacob hadn't just fixed it, he was a mechanic after all, and I knew that he carried tools in his car. I told him that I wouldn't be able to walk, so he told me to jump on his back, he'd carry me back. As soon as we got past the Treaty Line, my father had flew up to us, worried because we were so late. Jacob had explained what happened, but my dad didn't look happy. When we got home my mum had run out of the door with a camera, telling me that I would want to remember this memory one day.

'It's the little things.' She had told me.

I slammed the picture down, and rolled back onto my bed. I hadn't been lying there for more then a few minutes before I heard a knock at my door, I didn't answer.

'Renesmee, sweetie, if your hungry there's food in the kitchen.' My mums voice drifted through my door.

'I'm not hungry.' I answered, I could hear the coldness in my voice, and could practically see my mum flinch from it. I tried to keep my lie in mind, but my stomach rumbled.

'Sweetie, if your hungry you should eat. If you don't want to talk to us you don't have to. I'll make sure your father and I are out of the room.'

'Traitor' I whispered to my stomach, before getting out of bed, and leaving my room.

True to her words, my mum ushered my dad out of the kitchen, unfortunately she left Jacob in there. He was sitting at the breakfast bar, a plate over flowing with food in front of him. I almost turned around and walked out, but my stomach grumbled again. I couldn't believe it was being so much of a traitor today. Jacobs head turned to look at me, he looked like a completely different guy to who I left behind.

His eyes were dark, and bloodshot. His usually glowing face looked dead. His hair sat flatly on the top of his head. He looked so tired, so old. I wanted to give him a hug, but then remembered what he had done. He had snatched me away from place I was happy, from the guy I loved. My sympathy for him turned into hatred instantly.

I walked straight past him, snatching some food onto my plate, and walked back to my room. As soon as I got in the door, I put my breakfast on my bed and turned my iPod on. I wondered what was happening back at Volterra, what Alec was doing, if they were remembering to feed Elvis. As the song surrounded me, I ate my breakfast robotically. Then laid back on my bed, closed my eyes and tried to imagine what was happening in Italy.

After a while I got up, and walked to my small balcony. I sat on the ledge, and looked into the forest, trying to focus on the sounds surrounding me. I was fully focused when a knock at my door broke it. I tried to ignore it, but the person on the other side was persistent.

'Go away!' I yelled.

Instead of listening to me, he walked in. I turned around to see Jacob closing my door, and walking over to me. He sat beside me on the ledge. His shoulders slumped, and we both looked out into the forest.

'I looked for you.' he broke the silence first. ;I looked for you, everywhere. I should've known you'd be there, but those bloodsuckers that came to collect him told us they had no idea where he was. They threatened us to contact them if you or he contacted us. They were very good actors.'

I didn't say anything back, just continued to stare into the forest.

'I was so worried about you, Nessie.' he has turned to face me now. 'You kissed me, and then disappeared. I didn't know what to think. There was no possible way you would have gone of your own free will. He must have forced you. But I couldn't work out why. Maybe he just wanted to hurt us. He's evil enough to do that.'

I stood up instantly.

'Alec is not evil! He's a good man! And I love him!' I yelled at Jacob.

'No, Nessie, you don't. Soon you'll realise its me that you love. After all, w are meant to be together. And I will wait for you Nessie. Because you're my Nessie.' before I could stop him, he had leant down to m, and kissed my lips.

His hand wound round to my back, but I couldn't feel the rush I would get from Alec. His lips worked frantically on mine, trying to get a response. I couldn't feel anything, this wasn't the fireworks I got when I kissed Alec. I tired to push Jacob away from me, but he pulled me tighter to him, trapping me in his strong arms. I had never wanted to get out of anything as much as I did right now. My hands were pressing against his chest, trying to push him away, when my parents walked in on us.

My mums face lit up in a smile, my dad smiled only for a second. My mum ran over to us, flinging her arms around us.

'I knew you too would work it out, didn't I tell you Edward. didn't I tell you that they'd work it out?'

'Mum-' I tried to explain, but Jacob pulled me into his side, cutting me off.

'Yeah, like you said Bella, I only needed to talk to her.' a smile was plastered across his face, as he kissed me forehead.

With Alec just that was enough to make me want to throw him on my bed, but with Jacob it all felt wrong.

That night we went to the Big House, and Jacob broke the news that we were together. No one was listening to me at all. How could I tell them that this wasn't happening if he wouldn't listen to me? Alice had, of course, suggested we have a party to celebrate. For once I was just like my mum at the idea of a party, I groaned.

My eyes shot to Jasper, surely he could feel how I was feeling. He slightly cocked his head to the side, indicating for me to go outside. I excused myself, and Jasper said he'd go with me. We walked a little into the forest, just enough for no one to hear us.

'You're not happy.' he said.

'Uncle Jasper, I don't love Jacob, not like I love Alec.'

'You will, though. Give it time. You and Jacob are meant to be together. You have an Imprint.' he tried to reason with me.

I hated that everyone was using that as an excuse, the bloody Imprint! Just because we had Imprinted doesn't mean that I have to love him! Obviously seeing as I was in love with Alec. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me, as he took my hand and lead me back to the house. I realise that this was what I felt for Jacob. I loved him, but it was a familial love. He was my big brother, how was I supposed to love him any more then that?

As we got back to the house, I started to translate Wuthering Heights into Portuguese. I had gotten my love of books from my mum. I could remember when my dad came back from a hunting trip to find me sitting on the couch reading it. He had moaned so much. Right now he was giving me weird look, I just sent back a small smile.

Later that night I was sitting on the couch, listening to Alice rabbit on about the stupid party. It was going to happen on the weekend. Three days. I quickly told my family that I was tired and started to walk slowly upstairs to my room in the Big House. The room I had left my family in. The room that I had first realised just how much I cared for Alec.

I wasn't even aware of being followed by Aunty Rosalie, until I got to my door. I ignored her, and walked to the closet.

'Are you going to stand there whilst I change, or am I actually going to get some privacy?' I spat at her. I knew what they were doing, not letting me be alone.

' I'll be right outside if you need me.' she replied softly.

'Sure, coz you know, I don't know how to get changed myself.' Whoa. The Volturi really must've rubbed off on me.

She left the room, and I swiftly got changed, then jumped into bed, wrapping the duvet around me. I could faintly smell Alec from when he has sat on here with me. I took a deep breath, revelling in his scent, before falling asleep.

* * *

**Please please review! it makes me so happy to know what people think about it! :D**

**next chapter is being written right now! :D**

**T x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Renesmee POV.

*DREAM*

_Sitting in the wood, cross legged, I look around. No ones around, I would be able to hear someone if they were. Even the crack of a twig alerted me now. I picked up a stone from beside, and threw it into the pool of water that stretched in front of me. The stone skipped along the water, leaving rings of ripples behind it. _

_I sighed, I knew where I was now. In Italy. Alec had brought me here, no one else had known about it. We went there quite a lot. It was nice, the only place we could really be together, just the two of us. _

_The trees surrounding me circled the clearing, a great big rock on the other side of the water. Alec and I used to jump off that. _

'_Renesmee, they are.' _

_I whirled around quickly to see who had interrupted my moment. I gasped, jumped up and ran to him. Alec. My Alec. I threw my arms around his neck as he threw his around my waist._

'_You let them take me.' I cried into him._

_He stroked my hair softly._

'_But I am going to get you back. I promise you, Renesmee. We will be together again. No matter what I have to do.'_

_I looked up at him, our eyes linked as Alec brought his lips to mine._

I was brought out of my wonderful dream by somebody shaking me roughly. Reluctantly I opened my eyes, to see my whole family in my room, looking at me. My father was shaking me, Jacob kneeling beside me, my mother standing next to him. Everyone looked worried, my father looked worried _and _angry.

'What? What's happened?' my family looked at me as if I were crazy, was I supposed to know what had happened?

Jacob stroked my cheek, I moved away.

'You were sleeping.' He said softly.

'Yeah, well done. I've always slept.' I spat back.

'But Nessie, sweetheart, you were changed. You're a full vampire now. You're not supposed to be able to sleep.' My mother explained.

My eyes widened. Right, I had completely forgotten, sleeping was normal, I hadn't thought it strange when I got tired last night, when I fell asleep, when I dreamt. Everything seemed so normal.

'Neither did we, until a few minutes ago. You're right, it is normal for us to sleep. But you shouldn't, you shouldn't be able to.' My father said.

I swung my legs out of my bed, and stood up. I walked over to my balcony, looking out the window. I heard my family leave, all except one. I stared straight ahead as my father stood next to me. The dream had seemed so real. I could still feel my lips tingling where Alec had kissed them, I could still feel where his hand had stroked my hair, how our bodies melted together. I heard my father scoff next to me.

_If you don't like it, get out of my head. _I thought as I sent him an icy glare.

'You know you were right last night; the Volturi have changed you. I know what you've been thinking about Jacob. And I cant say I'm best pleased about the situation either, but you two do belong together. And I would much prefer for my daughter to be with a dog, then a Volturi Guard.'

I ignored him, and carried on staring forwards. Hopefully he'd get the message and leave me alone, although I knew that wasn't going to happen.

_I know your not going to let me be alone for a second anymore._

He nodded stiffly. 'You can understand why, though right?'

_You think I'll run away again._

He nodded again.

I turned and walked to my bathroom.

_I'm having a shower. You going to come in there with me too? Watch your daughter shower? _I sent a picture of me in the shower to him. _Maybe that's what you want. Is it? Is mummy dearest not good enough anymore, daddy?_

I saw my fathers face scrunch in disgust. He stepped towards me, his fist clenched.

'Where's my daughter gone?' He said, before running out of my room. I heard him ask my mum to use her power and shut off my mind from him. I turned the shower on and stepped in, letting the water run over me. I could just make out what my family was talking about downstairs.

Jasper had said my emotions were 'malicious, all negative.'

Aunty Alice said she still couldn't see my future.

Grandpa Carlisle suggested that everyone calm down, the things I must have seen, been through at the Volturi would be enough to make anyone change a little. 'We'll get her back.'

After my shower, I looked through my closet. Everything was so different to what I usually wore now. I picked out one of my few black tops, and a skirt. Just after I had changed, I heard a knock at my door. I looked over as my mother and Grandpa Carlisle came in my room.

'Nessie. Who changed you?' my mother asked.

'Why?'

'Since you've been back, you've eaten and slept. Two things vampires cannot do. We were thinking that maybe the vampire who changed you, maybe did something wrong. Your change was also very quick. Its all strange.' Grandpa explained.

I suppose it was kinda weird. I had been doing everything I used to, but just with better reflexes, hearing, eye sight and faster running. I turned away from them, walking out of my room.

'I'm going hunting. Leave me alone.' I called as they followed me.

Running out of the door, I smelt wet dog. Great, Jacob was following me. I stopped dead, and whirled around as I reached a clearing. Jacob almost ran into me. He quickly ran away, then less then 30 seconds later he was back. He wound his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I instantly cringed, and pushed him away.

'Nessie, sweetheart. I know you must have gone through horrific things at Volterra-' he started.

'No! The time I spent at Volterra was the best time of my life! I was happy, Jacob! I was happy with Alec! Why can none of see that?' I yelled at him.

'Nessie, they have a vampire there that can manipulate your feelings for someone. Soon, you will forget all about them.' He walked closer to me. 'Nessie, you know I love right? I always have, I always will. When you went away, my world broke apart, I couldn't do anything, I could only think about you. Our Imprint is strong Nessie, you know that, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to talk to me like that in Italy.'

'Jacob, our Imprint is dead! It broke when I changed you know that! You all know that! And yet you still think its here!'

'Ok, fine, we don't have an Imprint anymore. I still love you. So, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?' He pulled a ring out of his pocket, he took my hand, and slipped it on without even giving me time to react.

As soon as my mind had speed up to present, I ripped my hand away from him, pulling the ring off, and threw it as hard as I could at him.

'No. no, Jacob, I will NOT marry you. Have you not been listening to me? I DON'T LOVE YOU!' I screamed.

'Yes you do.' He stepped closer to me.

'Jacob, leave me alone! I don't love you! I never agreed to get with you! I never even agreed to come back! I AM IN LOVE WITH ALEC!' I yelled at the top of my voice.

'Stop using that excuse!' he yelled back at me. 'Nessie, I know you-'

'No you don't! If you did, you would know that I HATE being called Nessie. My name is RENESMEE!'

'You will always be Nessie to me.'

'Then you will never know me.' I turned around, to walk away, but Jacob grabbed me. 'Get off of me.'

'Not until you realise that you love me.'

'You'll have to become Alec for that to happen!' I spat at him.

'For gods sake! Nessie, you don't love you! You know you don't!' I could see him starting to shake now, his grip on my arm was starting to hurt.

'Jacob let go of me!' I screamed.

'Tell me you love me.'

'No! Jacob, I can't! I don't love you. You dragged me away, kicking and screaming, from the one guy I do love!' His grip on me was becoming unbearably painful, but I couldn't tell him I loved him when I don't.

Suddenly he threw me aside, he was shaking from head to foot now. I tried to scramble up.

'Don't ever say that you love him! Don't try to pretend that you don't love me! You're lying to yourself Nessie.' He said calmly, although I could feel the anger rolling off of it. For the first time in my life I was really scared of Jacob.

'Renesmee! Jake, its Renesmee now.'

'NO! THATS WHAT _HE _CALLED YOU! AND I WON'T LET HIM NEAR YOU AGAIN! YOU _WILL _FORGET ABOUT HIM NESSIE! AND YOU WILL LOVE ME!' He yelled at me.

'Jake, please. Please, you're scaring me.' I whimpered.

'I'M SCARING YOU! YOU SPENT MONTHS WITH THE VOLTURI AND YOU'RE SCARED OF ME!'

All I had to do was nod, he went over the edge. Bursting into a wolf right in front of me. He paced forward. I could see the anger in his eyes; black cold eyes.

'Jake? Jake please calm down. Please, Jake you're scaring me.'

I saw his stepping become quicker, and then he pounced at me.

* * *

**sorry to any Jacob lovers, but he is gonna be a complete douche until the end.**

**Not many chapters left now, and im writing the next right now! :)**

**please review! :)**

**T x**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Renesmee POV.

I saw Jacob pounce at me and screamed. I knew that he was angry enough to hurt, if not kill me, and was expecting the pain to come. It didn't. I could hear Jacob snarling, and quickly opened my eyes. He was on the other side of the clearing, on his side.

He jumped up quickly, running at someone I had only just realised was there. Jacob launched himself at him, knocking him to the floor, before taking a huge swipe at his face. He was thrown off of him, the man jumped back up. Jacob started to run to me, but the man stopped him, throwing him aside and crouching down in front of me. Jacob growled deeply, as I realised who it was protecting me.

'Alec.' I whispered. He put his hand behind him, I quickly took it and he squeezed my hand softly.

Jacob growled again, then ran away from the clearing. I could see that he was limping slightly. Alec turned around, wrapping his arms around me. I leant into him, finally feeling happy again. I couldn't make myself focus on what had just happened when Alec was here with me.

'I am sorry. I am so sorry. I should have come quicker, but I didn't want to interrupt unless you agreed to marry him.' He started to stroke my hair softly.

'I would never have agreed to marry him. I don't want him. I've never wanted him. I love you.' I whispered into his chest.

We stood, holding each other for what seemed like hours before we caught a scent coming towards us. I looked up at him, gesturing with my head into the trees above us, he nodded and we jumped into them. We darted from tree to tree, going out of the way, splitting up, getting back together, retracing our exact steps until we jumped in through my open window at the cottage.

I walked over to my bed, sitting down and watching as Alec looked me up and down. He walked over to the edge of the bed, and sat down next to me. Our hands laced together, as he dipped his head to my neck, kissing me softly. I smiled and giggled, as he lips ghosted up my neck to my cheek, before taking my lips. His tongue snaked into my mouth, exploring my mouth, and massaging my tongue. Reluctantly I pulled away, resting my forehead on his.

'Amazing as that was, I need to ask you something.' I whispered, looking into his eyes.

He nodded, looking at me questionably.

'What did you mean? Earlier when you said you would've come earlier. How long have you been here?'

'I followed you a couple of days after you left. I would have followed you earlier, but... I... I was incapable of doing so. As soon as I could I came here. I stayed near enough to you so I could hear you, see you, but far enough way that no one in your family would know I was here. To begin with, I thought you wanted to be with Jacob. Then I heard the conversation you had with Jasper, and when you were asleep I heard you whispering my name. I have heard all of your conversations, all the times you told your family you loved me, that you did not love _him_. And then earlier, when he asked you to marry him, you froze. I thought you had finally realized that I was not good enough, that you did love him after all. I was walking away when I heard you telling him to calm down, saying you were scared. I ran back to you as quickly as I could. I honestly thought I was about to lose you when I saw him phase. I have never been so scared in my entire existence.'

His fingers stroked along my cheek, and I leaned into him. I sighed as he finished telling me what had happened.

'What are we going to do?' I ask him nervously.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, we can't be together here; my family would never allow it. Do we go back to Volterra? Or somewhere else? I don't care where we are, as long as I'm with you. I can't stay here and be forced to be Jacob. I don't love him. I... I... I'm scared of him. You saw what happened today, if you weren't there I'd be dead. Jacob was going to kill me.'

The door to my room slammed open, as Alice and Jasper rush in, shouting.

'He was going to do _WHAT_?' Alice grabbed my shoulders, and knelt in front of me. 'Tell me what happened.'

'Aunty Alice, what are you doing here?'

'We followed you. Now tell me what happened with Jacob.' Alice looked into my eyes deeply.

I quickly told her what had happened, Alec growled as I got to the part where Jacob jumped at me. Alice and Jasper looked at Alec suddenly, as if they had only just realised he was here. I could feel Jasper calming me down as I was getting worked up. Alice and Jasper looked at each other quickly, before turning back to Alec and me.

'We're going to help you.' Alice said suddenly. 'I've watched you since you got back Renesmee. Did you realise that I was the only one who wasn't allowed to look after you? Everyone else had shifts to watch over you, except me.'

'I had realised that. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett watched over her at night. I was wondering when it was going to be our turn. I guessed you were busy planning the party.' Alec said. 'That had be confused too. You said to wait until the weekend, when you could've pulled the party together for the next day.'

'Yes, I could've. But I was bidding the time for the rest of the family to realize that Renesmee didn't love Jacob. When I told them what I thought, we all argued , Edward and Bella especially wanted Jacob and Renesmee together, the rest of the family was willing to see things that weren't there. I couldn't. Jasper could sense the pain coming from you, Renesmee.'

I couldn't believe that all of this time, Alice and Jasper had been against my family. I had always thought that my family would stick together no matter what. Whatever Grandpa Carlisle said, or mum and dad when it came to me, that was what the rest of the family followed. It had always been that way, for my whole life, and even before that. The whole family had stood up for my mum, even Aunty Rosalie when she didn't really like her. I looked up at Alec, who was watching me intently.

'Maybe, we should talk to your family now. It would be easier with Alice and Jasper onside.' He said to me.

He was probably right, it would be easier with them; Uncle Jasper could calm anyone down who got angry, Aunty Alice could see what was going to happen.

'Aunty Alice, now I'm a vampire, you can see my future right?' I asked quickly.

'Yes, and I know what your thinking, but I cant help with that. Jacob will be there.' I cringed at the thought, Alec wrapped an arm around my shoulders, protectively.

'Hey, hey. Renesmee, look at me. Its going to be ok. I wont let him hurt you.' He said softly.

'I know. That's exactly what I'm worried about. Uncle Jasper, please, you'll make sure no one fights right?' I was starting to get hysterical. I could feel it bubbling inside me.

'Yes. I will try as hard as I can, but Renesmee they will be very angry, all of them. I may not be able to calm them all down. ' I nodded, as he added. 'I will focus mainly on your dad, your mum, and Jacob. I know Alec wouldn't want you to see him attacking your family, so I will not have to worry about him, besides you seem to have a very calming influence on him yourself.'

I looked at Alec, who was give me an embarrassed smile. I giggled and smiled back. All four of us looked at each other, before I stood up, taking Alec's hand and nodding. We walked through the cottage, and through the forest. Alec and I in front, followed closely my Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper.

Before we get to the house, Alice stops dead. Her eyes glaze over, and she looks like she's somewhere else. I had seen this happen so many times before. It used to scare me, not anymore. We waited patiently for a few minutes before she gasped back to reality. She grabbed my arm, and raced back to the cottage. Alec and Uncle Jasper weren't far behind us, getting to the cottage seconds after us. We all looked at Aunty Alice questioningly for a second, before she explained her vision to us.

'What are we going to do? If my parents react as badly as that, and Jacob too, we can't tell them. Alec, what are we going to do? They ripped you apart, they burnt you, how are we going to stop that? Aunty Alice said that even Jasper couldn't calm them down, Emmett couldn't stop them, no one could. Alec, what are we going to do now?' I cried hysterically.

Alec pulled me into him, my head resting on his shoulder. He kissed my hair, and stroked my thigh.

'We will work it out. I promise you.' He answered.

'You don't have to. Carlisle and Esme are on their way here. Now.' Alice tells us. I try to stand up, but Alec is holding me down. 'You don't have to run Renesmee, they're going to help you.'

* * *

**And there's the next chapter :D but also the penultimate one :(**

**yep, the next chapter is going to be the last for this fanfic.**

**but i am thinking about maybe writing an epilogue chapter, i'll let you know at the end of next chapter.**

**Please review, i still would love to know what you think!**

**T x**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Renesmee POV.

We all sat in the lounge of the cottage, Alec and I on the two seat couch, Aunty Alice was sitting on the arm chair, with Uncle Jasper sitting on the arm beside her. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme on the couch. Alec held my hand, gently stroking it with his thumb, calming me down.

The awkward silence had been lingering around us since they got here, ten minutes ago. No one spoke. My eyes were firmly looking at my knees, but I could see Uncle Jasper squirming slightly. This must be hell for him.

'If someone doesn't speak soon I think we might actually kill Uncle Jasper.' I whispered.

I heard him chuckle, and looked up at him in time to see him nod, agreeing with me. I didn't know how to start the conversation I was about to have with my Grandparents. Aunty Alice looked at me with a small smile, and nodded her head; she must have seen that this would turn out ok.

'Tell us what happened form the beginning Ness- Renesmee.' My grandpa suggested.

'Erm, ok. Well after I spoke to you guys, I was planning on going hunting, relieving some stress, but Jacob followed me. We argued a lot, and he asked me to marry him. I- I just couldn't. It felt all wrong, everything has felt wrong since I got back here. I was happy in Volterra. I was happy with Alec, and you guys ripped me out of it.' I took a deep breath, before getting back to the story. 'I told Jacob I couldn't marry him. He got really mad, and then he phased and went to attack me. If it wasn't for Alec, I would be dead right now.'

I felt Alec stiffen at the bluntness of my words. I only told the short story, I didn't think we had much time to get really in depth right now.

'Are you really happy with him?' Grandma Esme asked me.

'Yes, happier then I've ever been.' I replied honestly.

'And are you happy with her? Will you protect her?' she asked Alec.

'Yes. I feel as if my whole existence I've been waiting for Renesmee. I will do anything to protect her, do anything to make her happy.' He answered.

Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle looked at each other.

Alec POV.

After seeing Renesmee almost being killed by that _dog._ I was not going to leave her side, however much I wanted to go after him and rip him apart for even thinking about hurting her. I can still the slight bruise he gave her on her arm after he had grabbed her.

I have never been so angry, so scared in my entire worthless existence as I was in that moment I heard Renesmee whimpering that she was scared. And he did not care. Just the thought of it was making me more angry then I have ever felt. He was willing to hurt her, because she did not love him. He was willing to hurt her, because she loves me. I can still see everything that happened, I can still hear her whimpering, still sense the fury rolling off of _him _and how terrified Renesmee was.

I was shocked when he ran off, but that was not what I cared about. I only cared that Renesmee was behind me. I had her back in my arms. That was all I cared about. I had been watching her trying to talk to her family, trying to get them to understand. I could not help but think that if I had followed her sooner I could have saved her from such heartache.

I did mean to follow her sooner, but as I told her, I was incapable. I had become a mess after she left. I would never admit it to her, or anyone else, but I had stayed in her bed for days after she left. It the place I could still smell her. It was only when Elvis had ran in that I realised what I had to do. I left Elvis with Aro to watch, and ran after her.

I reached my hand to her, stroking her hair whilst she slept. It did concern me that she was still able to sleep, although she was a full vampire. Her grandparents and Alice and Jasper had promised to keep everyone away from the cottage so she could get some rest. Right now her head was resting on my chest, her hand tracing lines on my stomach. I wondered what she was dreaming about. I gently picked her hand up, and pressed it to my face.

I saw me. My face. I saw her memories of us. It was interesting to see my memories of us from her perspective. These were the moments that I realised just how much she loved me. Her thoughts and feelings screamed it. I smiled to myself. Deciding to use this time wisely, I went over what had happened earlier in my head.

*FLASHBACK*

_Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. My eyes flashed to Renesmee, she was watching them intently. Jasper looked like he was about to spontaneously combust across the room, Alice has a small smile on her face._

'_Ok. We will help you. I remember Alec from my stint at the Volterra. Always so cold, so distant. He was almost as bad as Jane.' Carlisle looked directly at me. 'He's different now. I can see it. He looks complete. If Renesmee is the reason for this positive change, then I can see nothing wrong with them being together. Renesmee, ever since you got back here you have seemed different. I know your mother and father tried to put it down to the horrific things you must've seen at Volterra. I could see differently; once you've been around as long as I have you learn a thing or two. The Volturi may be evil, but they are a family. I saw Aro with you, he welcomed you. They would've treated you like family, and I'm sure that if you voiced your concern about being near when they fed, the would have let you go. I don't believe you saw too many horrific things. Trying to make your parents hear that though, that is something very difficult to do. So we will help you. Tomorrow you will both come to the main house, where Esme and myself will you give the keys to the house on Isle Esme. You can stay there for a while.'_

_I froze. They were going to help us. We were going to be ok. I looked at Renesmee, her mouth had fallen open, her eyes locked on her grandfather, she had even stopped breathing. I squeezed her hand, which brought her back. Her head snapped round to look at me, and a huge smile split across her face. She jumped up and ran to her grandparents, hugging them both. I heard her squealing thank- yous. Carlisle looked at me, I smiled at him and nodded, showing my gratitude. He smiled back at me, smiling too. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I looked down at Renesmee, she looked so peaceful. I continued to stroke her hair, and thought about our future for the rest of the night.

The next morning, after Renesmee had eaten some toast, which also worried me, we walked casually to the main house. We walked in hesitantly, until Carlisle walked through to the lounge and informed us that everyone else was out hunting.

'We told them to stay away from the cottage, that you were there with Alice and Jasper. We told them that something had happened when you were out hunting yesterday, and you needed some space to think and calm down. Jacob went a bit tense when I said that, Edward obviously wanted to know why, what happened. When you see them later you'll have to explain what has happened.' Carlisle told us.

I felt Renesmee stiffen beside, she looked down and sucked in a breath. I eyed her questioningly.

'Here, let me give you this before I forget.' Esme said as she walked into the room with us. She was holding 3 keys. 'This is for the car, this is for the boat, and this one is for the house. You'll need all three to get my Island.' She explained as she handed me a map.

'We've mapped out where you need to go, directions to take etc.' Carlisle interjected, as he handed us a brown envelope. 'And in there is everything you will need. Credit cards, I.D, plane tickets, phone numbers, everything.'

'When's the flight?' Renesmee asked.

'First thing tomorrow morning.'

'Ok. Thank you, Grandpa, Grandma. I'm going to miss you guys so much.'

'Oh, Renesmee, don't worry. We will be right on the other end of the phone. No matter the time, you know it doesn't matter.' We all chuckled a little at that. Renesmee nodded, and leant into my side.

I moved her to the couch, where she curled up beside me. Her grandparents had walked back though to the kitchen, giving us space.

'Alec, I think we should go now.' Renesmee whispered to me. 'We can't tell them. You know we can't.'

'I know. Do you not want to explain things to your parents though? Tell them what happened with the _dog_' I felt anger course through me as the memory flashed through my mind again.

'I know what we can do.' She whispered back to me.

Alice POV.

I walked in on Bella sobbing into Edwards shoulder, his arms were wrapped around her, his eyes staring at the beanbag chair Renesmee liked to sit in. I saw Bella cringe suddenly, and look up through the window of the house.

'Jacob's taking it rough.' She stated, her voice sounded dead.

She untangled herself slowly from Edwards grip. He just sat, staring at the chair. I walked around with Bella to see a note laying on the bean bag chair.

'They went. They went without saying goodbye. My daughter has left us again. And its all our fault. We drove our daughter away.' Bella sobbed as she handed me the letter.

_To mum and dad,_

_I know you're probably very mad at me, but I had to do this. I couldn't stay and pretend I was happy. None of you were listening to me when I said that I didn't love Jacob. I love Alec. Yesterday, when I went out to hunt, Jacob followed me. He asked me to marry him, even though I had told him that I didn't love him. He got angry with me, and we argued. He phased right in front of me, and went to attack me. If it wasn't for Alec turning up right then, and protecting me, I would be dead. Alec has protected me from so much. I hope that one day you will realise how good he is. _

_I'm so sorry it had to be like this, but I needed to get away. Don't be mad at Alice, Jasper, Grandpa and Grandma; they were only helping me. One day I will come back, with Alec. I hope you know just how much we are in love. You two should know how it is to be in love, to not be able to resist it. You always told me that no matter what you did, you could never stop loving one another. That is exactly what it is like for Alec and me, I can't live without him, and I don't want to. _

_I can only wish that when you get the number I am using, and when you call me that you tell me that you forgive me, that you are happy for me. _

_Please look after each other, and Jacob. _

_I love you,_

_Renesmee._

_Xoxo._

_Dear Edward and Bella._

_I am sure that you hate me right now. I am sure you feel as though I have stolen your daughter from you, but I have not. I will bring her back to you as soon as you have all calmed down. Hopefully, you believe me when I say how much I love your daughter. I will look after her, protect her._

_Renesmee is my world. I now know what my existence is for, it is for her. I will not be taking her back to Volterra, I hope that that eases your mind somewhat. We will call you when we arrive at our destination, and maybe in time you two can come and join us._

_I hope that you will be happy for us, and I give you my word that I will protect, and love your daughter with every fibre of my being._

_Alec._

* * *

**And that is the end of Run Away!**

**i hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**please please still review!**

**i have decided to an epilogue, but it will only be very short.**

**thank you for reading!**

**T x**


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Alec POV.

The phone rang only three times before it was answered. I glanced at Renesmee; she was lying in the bed sleeping. Her hair spread across the pillow, the sheets barely covering her. I silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind me, and walked down the path to the beach. Renesmee and I had been on Isle Esme for two and a half months now. The time had flown by.

'Hello?' I heard through the phone, I had almost forgotten.

'It is Alec. I need to ask you something.'

'Alec? What's wrong? Is it Renesmee? You tell me now, what has happened to my daughter!' Edwards's voice was getting louder as he started to worry.

'Nothing. Nothing is wrong with her. I just wanted to ask your permission.' I felt butterflies in my stomach, my hands had started to shake.

'Permission?' Edward said warily.

'I know how you were brought up. I know what you think of tradition. So I had to ask you first, I would have come to Forks to ask you in person, but I do not have enough time.' Edward tried to interrupt me, but I continued. Now I was in my stride, I could not stop. 'Edward, I want to ask you for your permission to ask Renesmee to marry me.'

Everything was silent for a few minutes on the other end of the phone. I could not even hear Edward breathing.

'Can I call you back?' Edward asked me.

'Erm, well, er... Yes. Of course.' I answered.

Edward hung up, and my head fell; things did not look good. What if he said no? I want to marry Renesmee; I want to be with her for the rest of eternity. We are perfect for each other. I am totally different around her, the old cold, hard, unloving Alec was no where in sight when I am with Renesmee. Renesmee makes me feel whole, complete. She is the love of my existence; I do not know what I would do without her.

I heard the phone start to ring, and answered it immediately.

'Hello?' I said urgently.

'Alec. It's Edward, and Bella.' He answered.

'_Excuse me! We're here too!' _I heard Alice shout.

I chuckled nervously.

'So, er... have you thought about what I asked?'

'Yes. I have. Bella and I have talked about it.'

I swear he was trying to torture me. 'And?' I asked him.

'I'd like to ask you a question first.' Edward started. 'Without our permission, what would you do?'

'I... well... I do not know. I understand that you do not like me, but I love your daughter. I will not do anything without your permission. Even if I have to wait millennia for your approval, I will.' I answered him.

'Good.' I heard Edward say. 'Right answer Alec.'

I heard a squeal from the background, I guess it was Alice.

'Alec, you have Bella and my approval.' I heard another squeal, and a few whoops. 'And it seems you have the approval of the rest of the family too.'

A huge smile spread across my face, I was elated.

'Edwards, do you mind if I go?'

'Oh, yeah. Sure.'

'_No! Alec, you promise me that I can plan the wedding!' _ I heard Alice yell down the phone.

'Sure, Alice. As long as Renesmee is ok with it.' I called back.

'_Yes! I have to go and start planning'_

'_Alice, sweetheart, calm down. We don't know if Renesmee will even say yes yet.'_

'_Of course she will. She loves Alec. I may not be able to see her making the decision yet; she doesn't even know she has a decision to make. But I'm sure she will. Alec you have nothing to worry about'_

'Thank you. I hope you are right. Bye.' I hung up the phone, and ran to the room Renesmee was sleeping in.

I gently shook her awake. She grumbled, and rolled over.

'Renesmee, wake up. It is Alec.' I whispered in her ear.

She rolled over quickly, and slapped me. My cheek stung, and Renesmee sat up quickly.

'I am so sorry! I didn't realise it was you!' she whimpered.

I chuckled back; I knew she was not good with mornings. That slap was not the first slap I had gotten from Renesmee for waking her up, and it definitely will not be the last. I sat next to her, and she moulded her body to mine, her head resting on my chest, her hand softly stroking my chest. I put my arm around her shoulder, and kissed the top of her head.

'Renesmee, I have been meaning to talk to you about something for a while now.' I started. My voice almost cracked with nerves.

She looked up at me, her face was a mixture of worry and confusion.

'See, the thing is I have been very happy with you recently. Since I first met you, you have turned my life around, upside down, and inside out. I never thought it possible to love someone like this. I like that you have changed my life, you changed it for the best. And, you see, Renesmee, the thing is, I... I... I do not want it to go back to what my life was like before you. I like all the insane little things you do, how you surprise me every single day. Each time I think I know everything about you, you surprise me. I love that. I love this.' I gestured at us, before continuing. 'And I love you. So, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you do me the immense pleasure of becoming my wife?'

She sat bolt up right. Her eyes wide, her breathing fast.

Oh God. She does not want to marry me. I thought we were happy. I thought it was the right time. Oh God, I have ruined everything now! Yeah, well done Alec; you have just ruined the best thing that ever happened to you.

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor. Renesmee was on top of me, a massive smile spread all across her face.

'YES! YES! YES! YES!' She screamed at me, flinging her arms around my neck.

I wound my arms around her waist, standing up. Her legs wrapped around my waist, as we spun around the room. Her hands fisted my hair as we kissed passionately.

Renesmee POV.

I sat in the passenger seat of the car, Alec beside me driving. He held my hand, stroking it gently. I looked down at my left hand, staring at the beautiful ring Alec had given me. It had a platinum band, with diamond in the middle of two platinum ribbons. It was stunning. I looked at Alec, he was watching me with a smile on his face. I giggled as he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

Neither of us had been able to stop smiling since he proposed. He had told me later that day that he'd been on the phone to my dad, asking for his permission. Apparently he thought dad wasn't going to give it at first. He told me he'd never been so worried.

Right now we were driving towards to the House. We'd just come back from Isle Esme. I'd talked to my mum and dad on the phone the day before, telling them that Alec and I were coming home. They sounded ecstatic, and so pleased for us. Finally, my life was perfect. I know I used to believe that life was perfect, before I had met Alec, but now I knew it really was.

We turned a corner, and we were in the driveway. I jumped out of the car before Alec had even stopped. My mum came running out oft he door, my family following her. We threw our arms around each other, holding each other tightly. My dad came up to us, and wrapped his arms around us too. Our family was back together, for good.

'I've missed you, my little girl.' My dad whispered in my ear.

I hugged my parents tighter, as the rest of my family came over and joined in the hug. Emmett grabbed Alec, and he joined the hug too.

A warm feeling settled in my stomach. A feeling that told me that my life was perfect. That nothing was going to go wrong now. A feeling that told me no one would ever pull my happiness apart.

I finally have my Happily Ever After.

* * *

**i hope you all like my first ever fanfic! i know i loved writing it.**

**please keep reviewing, i love to see reveiws!**

**i was thinking of writing a sequel, but i quite like how its ended**

**if you would like to see a sequel, message me!**

**T x**


End file.
